cursed and fights
by Darkangel1141
Summary: Ani finally has her fight with the New Fates will she win or die and who is after her because of her darkest secret that may be the end of her.
1. Chapter 1

i do not own the dark hunter series or any of the darkhunter charectors i just own Dragon Angel, Nyala Clair, Ani Rae, Skye Rose, and Nita Lynn. I hope you enjoy the fights in the relms of the Fates and

* * *

A little girl sat in a cool dark room full of white columns looking sad and quite confused. She awaits what is to come apparently prepared. Three people walked in to the room wearing all white, as if they were higher than her. The little girl in blue stood as if to greet the three she hated but instead she crouched and put one small fragile hand behind her back. A starling silver dagger appeared in her hand with the wings of a fallen angel covering her knuckles and a ruby heart cracked down the middle was on top of the handle. Engraved on the blade was "Θάνατος σε αυτούς" in Greek, her original language, meaning "death to them".

The Eldest one of the three stepped forwards and she replaced her sad confused look with a dangerous smile and challenge in her blazing green eyes. He looked confused almost dumbfounded till she lunged and reveled the lethal dagger she held trying to strike him with it but he knocked her to the ground before she could. She cursed silently at him and swiftly got up off the cold stone floor. No one else was in the star-lit room but the four of them for now. The black marble floor would not stain easily except with the memory of this fight, between her and the three, forever etched into its endless black stone. The Eldest, obviously the dumbest of the three, looked at her with rage in his scarlet eyes. The other two took a couple steps back, knowing what is to come.

"I expected more from you but to attack us is uncalled for." His voice was calm for the moment. "After this you WILL be given a trail!" The little girl shuttered at his words not at his tone which sounded like shattering ice but she held her ground and looked him dead in the eyes, unafraid.

"You three have had control over me for many lifetimes! Now it is time for ME to take back that control and END YOU THREE! I do not doubt myself and neither does he! You know that! I killed your BEST and you took it away! I served my punishment or curse or whatever you three consider it as! I have lived long enough to plan every single detail of our battle! You cursed me and now you will pay! You should have known that this day would soon come but you all doubted it as if it would never happen and I would not ever come to my senses! Did you honestly think that I would come up here and not know what I was doing here? Did you think you could play it off as the "good three" and try to screw me over again? I don't fucking think so!" Her temper that for so long had been kept under control started to flare. They hated each other and for the first time in eons they were finally showing it to each other. As she spoke her words reveled nothing but pure hatred towards the three of them that for eons kept her under their curse. They stood there staring at each other for a while. Without realizing it the little girl said a silent prayer to her guardian:

"Here my guardian lays in glass

Here my friend plays in stone

Here my sister hopes in ink

Here I dream in black and white

Here time can stand still

Here there is no pain

Here imagination can run free

Here my guardian lives

Here she guards

The secrets of my past

From all who seek them

Here she can fly

Here she can live

Here she will be

Right here in my heart and

Here she will stay always."

It was a pray that only her guardian and her knew. She said it as if it was a part of her plan but in reality it wasn't it was instinct. Xirena showed up immedidetly just before the Eldest wanted to speak. The little girl jumped when a hand with sharp Egyptian gold nails. She was the little girl's guardian and her best friend. Xirena stood tall and proud and was ready to protect the little girl and was proud to have known her. She made an oath to her eons ago and they both knew and remembered it all.

"What are you doing here Xirena? You are not supposed to be here!" The little girls blazing green eyes were filled with surprise and tears. "You know I cannot lose you. Not now not ever!"

"I would really hate to see you go down and me have to tell Him where you were and why you were here." The guardian smiled down at the girl in blue."And because…."

"You know I would really hate to cut this get-together short but she attacked us and we will finish this. NOW!"The Eldest said before he lunged at them but Xirena knocked him back and left a deep scratch a crossed his right cheek.

"If you want to kill her or give her a trail You will have to go through me first." Her eyes went from ocean blue to endless black in a second. He really pissed he off and he knew it all to well. " DO NOT TOUCH HER EVER AGAIN!" He grind a creepy satisfying smile. It was twisted in every way possible.


	2. Chapter 2

i do not own the dark hunter series or any of the darkhunter charectors i just own Dragon Angel, Nyala Clair, Ani Rae, Skye Rose, and Nita Lynn. I hope you enjoy the fights in the relms of the Fates

* * *

"I'll touch her if I want to. You have no control over me petty guardian." His words were the sound of nails on a blackboard and it shook the little girl to the bone. It was Xirena's job to protect her and with the oath made her very deadly to the Eldest and the rest of them.

"What did you just call me? Petty? Bullshit! You are the one that is petty! You haven't lifted a dam figure in eons! So who the fuck are you calling 'petty'?" She lunged at him before he had a chance to answer her question. "Ani get the fuck out of here! It's not safe!" she shouted to the little green eyed girl in blue.

"Xirena, I will not leave until I make them pay for all the shit they put us through!" Ani lunged for the two younger ones and they were unprepared for what Ani had in mind. "I mean it!" She shrieked as a thin tall blonde stabbed a dagger into Ani's back. Ani flashed her silver dagger back into her hand. The dagger was specially made for her and it fit her well. She extended her pure white wings and hit the two younger ones back away from her so she could recover and remove the dagger from her lower back.

"How dare you stab her, you arrogant asshole!" Xirena flashed to the one who stabbed Ani and sunk her fangs into their neck.

_It is a pity that she had to die but she did put the dagger deep in my back and she did mess with the wrong guardian, _Ani thought to herself. While Xirena was taking care or the one who put the dagger in Ani's back and the little one with her golden-green eyes was in the corner whimpering like a little puppy, the Eldest lunged at Ani but she flashed behind him and sunk her dagger deep in the middle of his back and watched the blood stain the white cloth he wore. His cry was very satisfying to her and she plunged it deeper and deeper and watched him squirm like she did for many eons. Blood went flying from the p***ed guardians' way and a sickening crack filled the room over the cries of the Eldest.

Ani looked up and saw Xirena covered in blood. Her once gold, strapless top and her black pants were soaked in it. At her feet laid the small, Thin Blonde with blood covering her almost perfect features. Blood dripped from Xirena's mouth and nails. She was breathing heavily trying to keep control of herself. The cries of the youngest sounded from the corner and Xirena spun around to face the sound from the corner and Xirena spun to face the sound. The youngest was terrified by Xirena and started to shake with everything she had.

"Skye run now!" The eldest screamed. His voice was filled with pain, hatred, and sorrow. Skye couldn't move, her gold-green eyes fixed on the Guardian covered in blood as if she was a monster that parents say will come and get them if they don't behave.

"Xirena stop!" Nyala ordered Xirena. "Now!" Her sweet tone turned deadly in a split second. "Xirena! I mean it! Stop!" Xirena spun around to face the were-huntress in silver. Ani was scared to death.

"Why?" Xirena's voice wavered a little but she had no control yet. "Why should I? Ani wants to make them pay and I will make it happen!"

"No, you won't! This is not your battle, Xirena! So stop or I will make you!" Nyala commanded the guardian.

"Try me." Skye said calmly giving up on her act. "I dare you Nyala and Xirena." Nyala, loving the threat, shifted into a lioness, her were-huntress form. Her pelt was spotless silver with gold tips on her ears. Xirena growled into a pure white deadly wolf and lunged for Skye.


	3. Chapter 3

i do not own the dark hunter series or any of the darkhunter charectors i just own Dragon Angel, Nyala Clair, Ani Rae, Skye Rose,Nita Lynn, Blaise, and Ari. I hope you enjoy the fights in the relms of the Fates. this is going to probably be the last chapter i post till next year so sorry if i leave you all hanging for a while. i get done on 6/7 so hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Skye smiled and blasted her back before Xirena could even lay a paw on her. The Eldest cries out again. Ani smiles digging her perfect dagger deeper and deeper. When the dagger couldn't go any farther, Ani twisted it and pulled it out. He cried out in agony and the whole room went quiet. The fighting stopped and the were-huntress shivered and shifted back to her mortal form. Xirena wavered as she hit the wall and shifted into her very first form the one she died in. everything was still and quiet just like how the birds always stop singing their songs before the storm hits.

A drop of her blood fell from Ani's wing and fell into a crack in the endless black stone and a new rose grew immediately. Ani's green eyes filled with fear. _They, especially Nyala, cannot know who I really am!_ Ani thought as she flashed to a dark corner of the room far away from everyone except for the voice in her head.

"I told you, Ani Rae, to not get cut by anything! They cannot find out!" the voice was sweet but very defiant.

"I know but someone's going to find out sooner or later you know that, Nita." Ani whispered back to the voice.

"I don't care Nyala will turn for your mates sake. She is an Egyptian lioness who works for Her!" Nita said even though she was screaming no one else could hear her."She will kill you and everyone knows she will send Nyala to do it since she cannot have any contact with you or she will go against Him and she won't do that. Ani please don't let anymore blood flow or death is surely to fallow."

"I know just give me a min…"Ani couldn't speak as she watched Nyala take a step in her direction. Xirena was passed out by the wall Skye had throne her against with that blast and Skye was next to the Eldest tending to his wounds. Nyala looked around and took two more steps toward her and she was scared. Many questions ran through her mind as she sat there and stared in terror.

_"Did Nyala figure it out? Did she already get her orders from her? Am I going to die right now? Is Xirena alive or is she dead? Where can I run to hide? Is my mate mad at me for this? Will I get to say goodbye to Him?" _Ani asked herself those silently in her mind.

The were-huntress in silver took another four steps towards her. Nyala's eyes sparkled with understanding now. She stopped by the new rose and the Eldest just to pick it then she flashed in front of Ani. Time stopped and rewinded as Nyala said a poem Ani wrote many lifetimes ago:

"I try to remember every day

As I look back I start to cry

Because there are dark corridors in my past

I wish to forget

Those dark days when people talked about me

Days when friends stabbed me in the back

Days when I broke someone's heart

Days when I was alone and confused

Days when I needed a shoulder to cry on but no one was there

Nights were hard and every time ended with tears and screams and

No one was there to say

'Everything will be alright'

So I sit here

With tears running down my face

Trying to forget what I have remembered"


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a flashback to Ani's past lifetime so she looks somewhat different I hope you enjoy**

* * *

I do not own any of the dark-hunter charatures or any of the books. i hope you enjoy.

* * *

Ani, young and naïve, walked down the streets in her home town on the big island in the state of Hawaii. She was an island girl with dark brown hair, tan skin, barefoot with a pink flower anklet around her right ankle. A pink hibiscus was tucked behind her ear as if she belonged there but the truth was that she did not. She belonged in Greece where she was first born in her very first lifetime. Ani walked, hand in hand, beside a tall familiar black haired guy. She looked out to the horizon to see the sun begin to set in the west sky over the ocean. The cool water tickled her toes as he led her to a cave at the edge of the oceans crystal clear waters. She wasn't frightened at all as she should be. When they were inside everything went dark. Even though the cave was s dark as a black hole Nyala's voice was clear as day in the wet darkness.  
"Welcome, little one." She purred. "I have been expecting you. Blade you may go now." The grip in Ani's hand was suddenly gone but she did not relax one bit. Her eyes widened in surprise as she realized who Blade was.  
"Blade wait! Come back!" Ani screamed but it was to late. He was gone and there was nothing she could do to get him back.  
"So you finally remember him. It's such a pity that you did not remember him earlier huh? Maybe you would have not been here if you did. I guess you will never know." The lights turned on even though it was just candle light, Ani could finally see Nyala.  
"Tsk tsk." Ani shook her dark hair and her green eyes glowed in amusement. "I do know though, Nyala. This has happened thousands of times. It always is great to feel trapped like the little kitty you are doesn't it?" Ani was testing the were-huntress in every way she could. "Now the fun can begin." Ani thought to herself.  
"Oh really?" Nyala hissed as she wavered but did not shift into the Egyptian lioness she so dearly wanted to be.  
"Yes and we both know it." Ani smiled. She was being bold and brave but she did not feel like she was ready to die again. Nyala smiled back a deadly smile and let only her eyes shift to the Egyptian lioness eyes itself but nothing else wavered.  
"Who do you honestly think you are? Saying I'm the trapped kitty? We know he will never found out who killed you and he will never find out now will he?" Nyala hissed in amusement. She looked lke she was about to say something else when the shadows started to dance and the wind started to pick up in the damped cave. Suddenly a tall guy with hair as black as night with silver eyes flashed in wearing tight leather pants, a black skin tight t-shirt that showed every muscle of his chest and abs, and a black leather coat that came to almost kiss the cave floor. Ani knew him by sight and so did Nyala by her hiss that made Ani jump. Acheron had come to save her from the brutal death Nyala wanted to deal her.  
"Nyala, if you touch her I will tell Him." He said in a low almost growling like tone


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of the dark hunter charatures or books. i hope you enjoy.

* * *

Time fast forward and Ani was in her corner with Nyala next to her ear and the New rose in her hand as she just finished saying the poem. Ani sat frozen in fear.

_"She knows."_ Ani thought. _"I am so screwed. Ash cannot save me this time but he would know if I died" _Nyala gasped and dropped the new rose she held. Ani looked at the Egyptian lioness were-huntress's stomach where her dagger's blade was buried deep inside Nyala. Ani did not even realize she did it. Ani had finally stood up to the real causes of her deaths but she knew Nyala would be judged and forever stay the Egyptian lioness she truly was. Nyala like Ani was cursed by the New Fates but she didn't even realize it. So Ani removed the dagger from Nyala's tummy and held it to the lioness's throat and started to press and watch the blood flow like a river turned red. Nyala fell to the floor and Ani smiled.

"You thought you had me this time didn't you, but you are the same trapped kitty you always were." Ani whispered in Nyala's dying ears. Hearing was always the last to go when anyone died. Those were the last words Nyala would hear from Ani in this lifetime and she would always remember them. Ani flashed over to the guardian laying limp against the wall wear she was after the blast Skye gave her to see if she was ok. When the guardian didn't move Ani flashed them both out of the room but not before she saw Skye fall over the Eldest limp body crying.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ani walked up the steps to Xirena's town house but before she could open the door a guy in a bluish gray shirt with ripped blue jeans greeted her. His eyes were opal black and his red hair was short yet seemed to move like fire ever shifting in color but never dyeing.

"Hey, Dragon! I need your help!" Dragon looked down at the girl in Ani's arms and sighed. "She is hurt badly by the youngest of the New Fates!" Ani was worried but she knew Dragon was the best healer around.

"Who? Skye? I thought she was the sweetest one of them all." He said calmly as he took the sleeping guardian from Ani and walked into the small town house.

"Well I guess you were wrong then." Nita walked into the room as sharp as her blades were. "Hey, Ani, where were you just now?"

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…. None of your fucking business!" Ani spat at the one person ordered by HIM to protect her. She absolutely would not tell Nita where she was and why she was even there.

"Spill or I will wake Him up and you wouldn't like that would you?" Nita, the same one who was in Ani's head when she was in the corner, had no clue that she had just talked to Ani a little over an hour ago.

"Fine I was fighting the New Fates when Nyala showed up and I almost exposed who I truly am to her but I stabbed her then slit her throat." She finished in a hurry so Nita wouldn't cut her short of her words yet again.

"Why were you even there?" Her voice sounded worse than being pissed. "You know you are never to go see them! They screwed you once long ago and they can do it again! We all know that!"

"Nita, trust me please. I made sure they didn't have that chance again." Ani turned to Dragon. "Can you fix her up for me? I have to go see an old friend of mine."

"Fine!" Nita said still pissed off.

"Yes Ani. I will take good care of Xirena. Which form is she in this time?" Dragon Angel asked curiously.

"Her first on. The one she died in. There should be fang marks on her neck and one should look chipped." Ani said calmly even though she knew Nita would tell Him what she did. "See you all later. Oh and Nita tell him I said hi, wont you?" the pissed Nita's face turned red but before she could yell at Ani, Ani flashed out.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%

_**This is a flashback to Ani's past lifetime **_

Ani stood behind Ash as he spoke to Nyala. She was frightened and Nyala smiled while watching Ash with curious eyes.

"Why are you even doing this, Nyala?" Ash asked, his voice made even the big bad were-hunter run to hide. "You know you cannot touch her."

"Oh?" she said as her eyes shifted back to their mortal color of deep gold.

"Who are you doing this for? Nyala tell me or else." The shadows started to dance again and Ash's eyes went black. Nyala looked scared only for a moment then her expression changed instantly into a daring smile.

"I, dear, have many people I am doing this for and maybe you know a couple of them. There's Aphrodite, Katra…hmmmmm….I don't know if this will thrill you or not but…..Azhdeha Quinn, Kyrian, and for me of course." She purred tenderly as if she wasn't being threatened.

"You little bitch! Dite, for one, would never want Ani dead, Katra is a good friend of her Mate's, Azhdeha Quinn is under my control by that I mean in chains, and Kyrian is her brother! Quit fucking making things up and tell the Fucking truth for once in you Fucking life! I want your honesty, Nyala!" The shadows danced even more and it got colder in the amp cave with every word he spoke.

"Oh I am so afraid of the first dark hunter." Nyala said in a mocking tone. "What are you going to do? Rip out my throat?"

"Don't tempt me, Nyala!"

"Oh but I am not, my dear Ash. I am only stating it and if you were going to you would have done it by now, wouldn't you?" She stood up and exposed her throat for Ash to see, pushing back her silver hair with gold tips.

"I said 'don't tempt me 'you have no influence over me. When Artemis arrives you won't like it."Ash and Nyala looked around as white snowflakes danced from above them. "What the fuck is…." He stopped and turned to look at the scared island girl. "Ani, are you doing this?" She nodded and he realized who she truly was for the first time in millenniums.

"Yes I am. Why do you ask?" Ani looked around at her creation, dancing from above them. Nyala hissed at them and brought the attention back to her.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the dark-hunter charatures or books. i hope you enjoy.

* * *

Ani walked into Kyrian's house and of course he was in the kitchen cooking dinner for Nick, Amanda, Ani, and him. She could smell the omelets cooking so she headed to the kitchen.

"Yummy!" Ani said when she was in the doorway.

"Hey Ani!" He said. "What the hell happened to you?!" He looked up from the food to see her covered in scrapes and bruises but she was smiling at him. "Are you ok? Who were you fighting and did you win?" He sounded like a little kid when he asked but he was worried.

"Of course I am ok. Why would I be standing here smiling at you if I wasn't?" Ani paused. "As fr who I was fighting you don't wanna know." She sniffed the air and her body went still."You're burning the food, Brother." He jumped and looked at the food on the stove.

"Shit!"

"Quit being over dramatic. Where's Amanda?" Ani stretched her pure white wings out and he felt the full force of their power.

"Still in bed." He looked up hoplessly from the food he called dinner. When he saw her wings he felt the full force of her power. "What did I tell you about your wings?"

"Who is this?" As Amanda walked in Ani quickly pulled her wings close to her back and Kyrian couldn't help but smile.

"I'm Ani. I consider him my big brother because of what he did when I was hurt." Ani held out her clean hand and Amanda refused it.

"Oh, Ani, what happened to you? Let's get you cleaned up. Kyrian call Nick and ask him to pick Ani up some clean clothes."

"It's ok I can flash home and get….." She was cut off by both of them.

"No we insist!" They looked at each other and smiled.

"Ya I will." He picked up his cell and walked into the living room.

"Let's go Ani." Amanda said a little afraid of the 24' wingspan Ani had.

"Hey Ani what size do you wear?" Kyrian asked as they passed the living room.

"Ummmmmm….take a guess." Ani smiled. "Sheesh brother I thought you knew that."

"It's been a while though and you have grown a bit haven't you?" Ani nodded and he went back talking to Nick telling him what size she wore. An hour later Ani was all clean as she walked in to room her brother had set aside just for her when she visited and saw all the bags of clothes and about six boxes of jewelry and on the floor there was at least 25 boxes of shoes.

"Holly shit!" _He went and bought me all of this?_ Ani looked at her closet where she had put her hoodies and four pairs of pants. She went through all the bags of clothes till she found a black strapless top, blue skinny jeans, a blue jean jacket, and some more hair ties. Then she went to the boxes of shoes on the floor and found black knee-high boots that were made with a sterling silver blade in the toe and heel. On her dresser there was new makeup of her skin tone. _Leave it to Kyrian to act like my dad even though I don't have one._ She quickly brushed her matted waist-long bleach blond hair and pulled it up in a ponytail. After she was dressed she walked downstairs until she ran into her brother and ran up behind him and gave him a big hug.

"What the hell?" He spun around to see Ani standing there in her new outfit. He quickly looked down at her shirt to see how tight it was. "The…."

"Thank you Kyrian! I love you brother!" She silently skipped into the kitchen where Amanda and Nick were.

"Nick! What did I say about tight shirts?"He said sounding like an overly protective father would.

"Ummmmmm…." Nick thought back through their conversation on the phone. "Nothing. You didn't say anything about tight shirts." He smiled at Ani and handed her the plate of bacon and cheese omelets.

"It's true, Kyrian, you didn't say anything about that." Amanda said as Ani put the omelets on the table.

"Fine you win Ani for now anyways!" Kyrian was getting temper mental. He sat in between Amanda and Ani.

"Can I come with you tonight?" Ani looked up and smiled a shy smile that she only used when she really wanted to do something like killing Daimons.

"I guess you can. Nick, I am going to the French quarters where you and Amanda found me nailed to the fence. I got a led there."

"Okay I got it." Nick walked out of the room and went up to the office.

"So what's the led?" Ani asked.

"I'll explain on the way but first eat the go change into different pants. I am going to talk to Nick right now ok?" Kyrian said as before he kissed Amanda and walked out of the kitchen.

"So what is your relation to him?" Amanda asked sweetly.

"He took care of me when I was hurt. He basically saved my life and I owe him a lot." Ani said reveling some of her twisted past. "He was there when no one else was. He took me in and made me apart of his family and you are too now." Ani felt her eyes fill with tears as she thought back to the day Kyrian was helping her when she could have died.

"Really? I was never there for you. Hell I just met you today so how could I even be a part of your family now?"

"Yes you were! Maybe not for me but for my brother you were. He told me not to come over for a while cuz you were staying here and he didn't know what you would think of me when you saw my wings. He thought you would go crazy and think I was out to kill everyone and I am grateful for what you have done for him and for not flipping out when you saw my wings." Ani about ran out of breath after everything she said. Amanda smiled and Kyrian walked into the room after eavesdropping on their conversation and Ani knew that he was there and everything she said she would have said in front of him anyways so it honestly didn't matter to her.

"Ani, go get changed please." He smiled at her as she got up and went to go get changed. Ani ran up the stairs to her room and shut the door behind her. After she changed her pant she went over to the dresser and opened the top drawer.

_Ah ha! Right where I left you! _Ani thought as she found her specially made dagger in a hidden compartment she had put it into earlier that day. As she walked out of her room Nick stopped her.


	7. Chapter 7

i do not own the dark-hunter charatures or books. i hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Ani! Hey, here is everything you need for tonight. Be careful please." Nick sounded worried and Ani knew why.

"Nick do not worry, I have the best Dark-hunter around with me. I will be fine."

"Still watch your back, Talon is out there still."

"That ass cant touch me and he knows it all to well." She had to stay as calm as she could but it was hard when the Celts name was mentioned.

"I know but he has ways to do that though." Nick looked worried again. "Ani I care about you too, you Know."

"I know and I will watch my back trust me Nick I have for a long time and its hard to get out of the habit of doing that." Ani grabbed his hand and reached up and kissed his cheek. "I got to go but I will see you soon, ok?" Nick stood there speechless as Ani walked away.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%

"Ok, Ani, I will go left and you can go right so if you need any help just yell and I will be there in a flash. Ok?" Kyrain said explaining the plan as if he was talking to a child but that she did not mind. "You do know how to use those, right?" He was worried.

"Yes, I will and I do know how to use these and I brought my own touch too. Trust me, we will meet up at Jackson Square right?" Ani couldn't believe he was worried over nothing, she could take care of herself easily.

"Yes now I will see you soon." He waved at her as he walked away with hesitation in his strides. Ani walked her way keeping a sharp eye out when Arina walked past her.

"Arina?" Ani stared in disbelief.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The angel was startled very easily.

"Its me Ani." She flashed her right wing so Arina knew it was her.

"Oh thank Hades its you."

"Why thank him?"

"Because that's…." Her voice trailed off as she points out a group of Daimons that had just rounded the corner of a building. Ani, of course, puts one finger to her lips and flashes to the group.

"Going somewhere, boys?" Ani teased.

"Ya, what about you O…"She put a silver blade through the one that spoke and watched as he turned to dust.

"Don't call me that. I will not be called that name ever again. Ass hole!" _Danm Daimons can't they ever keep their stupid mouths shut? Ani thought to her self._

"_So your that bitch, huh?" the second one charges for her. _

"_Touch me I dare you." She cuts him in two as he explodes in to dust as the third one charges her and she takes out her dagger and pierces him right in the heart. Dust falls like snow as Ani walked back towards Arina. "How's that for you? They can't even lay a figure on me." They laugh._

"_Just like old times, huh, Ani?" _

"_Yep, except I am hear with Kyrian."_

"_The one that saved your life?"_

"_Yep that's him."_

"_Well I got to go it was nice seeing you, Ani. Tell them I said hi please?" _

"_I will but I haven't seen Him in years."_

"_Oh well tell Nick good luck he is going to need it with you." _

_I will." Ani smiled as she watched the tormented girl hurry off as Ani's phone rings. She was shocked to see Blades name pop up as the caller. "Hello?"_

"_Ani? Is that you?" The voice answered back._

"_Ya its me! Where are you and are you hurt and what happened?" Ani was happy it was Blades voice on the other side but of course she wanted to know everything. ''Who do I have to kill?"_

"_I was in hiding but I am home now if you want to come and see me."_

"_Were you in a castle?" Ani joked. Movement caught her eye. "Hold on."_

"_Ok hurry." Blade knew that there was something up by the tone of her voice. Ani readied herself for the jump as she crept closer and as soon as she could see the shadowed figure she lunged and landed right on top of her._

"_Hey! What the hell is your problem?" The girl said and Ani looked down._

"_What the hell? Samia, what are you doing here?" Sam laid pine under Ani with her wings spread out and pointed to her throat when Kyrian walked past and saw Ani._

"_Ani!" Then he felt his powers drain as he looked at who was pined to the ground. "Shit! Sam what are you doing here?"_


	8. Chapter 8

i do not own the dark hunter books

and sorry i haven't updated in awhile but with school and homework its hard and i will post more when i can i hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

_"I was just leaving when this bird kid pinned me to the ground!" Sam's voice was filled with pure hatred._

_ "I'm not a bird kid! Don't be sneaking around the Quarters, everyone knows that!" Ani was pissed at the dark-huntress. "No one gets away with calling me 'bird kid'! Do you realize how many people have died because of that!"_

_ "Sam apologize. Now!"Kyrian said viscously._

_ "Fine! I'm sorry uhmm…. Whats your face." Samia said as she smiled so her fangs showed._

_ "The name is Ani. Get it right." She said as she got off Samia and walked over to Kyrian._

_ "Hello! Ani! Whats going on?!" Blade's voice came from her phone and she watched her brother jump at the knights voice._

_ "Is that Blade?!" He asks glade to hear the knight's voice. _

_ "Yep it is." Ani said smiling. "I'm here Blade and one of your little friends are here in the Quarters we are in."_

_ "Who?"_

_ "Samia."_

_ "Oh really?"_

_ "Ya. Say hi Samia." Ani said to Samia as she got up._

_ "Goodbye Blade." Sam said as she smiled then ran._

_ "I got to go, Ani, its almost morning you know." Blade said as he laughed at Samia._

_ "Call me later?" _

_ "Always."_

_ "Ok talk to you later." _

_ "Yep." The call disconnected._

_ "Ani, lets go. Nick is worried." Kyrian said as he looked at his phone._

_ "Ok." Ani grabbed her brother's hand and flashed them to his car._

_ An hour later they were at his place and Ani was in Nick's arms getting the biggest hug she had ever thought she could have._

_ "Thank the Gods you are alright." He said softly in her ear. "I thought you would be taken or worse fried by the sun."_

_ "I'm not a dark-hunter like Kyrian or Ash, you know." Ani whispered back._

_ "Ya I know but you should be. You are amazing and you are holding the second best and most kills in all your lifetimes." He didn't let go as he pulled back to look into her blazing green eyes._

_ "What?!" Ani was confused until he leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was sweet and filled with passion and love, everything she ever wanted from one person yet it wasn't him and she wouldn't ever tell him. He pulled back._

_ "Whats wrong Ani? Are you ok?" His voice filled with concern for her his eyes not walled up like hers were._

_ "Nothing its just that…" Could she trust him? "Never mind. I am fine really." She blushed embarrassed that she couldn't tell him even though she wanted to._

_ "Are you sure?"_

_ "Yes, I am, honestly." Ani lied or maybe it wasn't a lie but just on the line between a truth and a lie._

"Ok. So are you hungry?" he smiled down at her.

"You know it! Just let me go change and talk to Kyrian so he does not flip out on me." Ani smiled and kissed him before she skipped to her room. Ani closed her door and went over to her closet where she had finally hung up all the clothes Kyrian told Nick to buy her and picked out a tight ice blue strapless top, black skinny jeans (both from her favorite store Rue 21), and her black ankle boots. She quickly got changed and walked over to her dresser mirror and tugged at her blue hair tie and heard a snap. "Shit! These things gotta stop breaking on me." It was the sixth one this week, to be exact, she tossed it in to the trash can on the right of her dresser and quickly brushed threw her matted bleach blond hair. On her dresser there was a beautiful black stand jewelry box, that held all her chokers, rings, earrings, and bracelets, she dug around for her new ice blue choker and put it on. Then she heard it. A faint rustling coming from her bathroom. Instantly she flashed her dagger into her hand and headed for the bathroom as quiet and as graceful as a butterfly. When she entered her bathroom everything was normal or so it would seem to a normal mortal but Ani wasn't a normal mortal she lived longer than any mortal she knew and she held the Gods close to her heart as family along with most of the dark-hunters. The window was open just a crack as if someone had tried to shut it and there was a blade stuck into the ceil of her black window. She let her guard down just a little as she walked over to the window to find a note under the blade. She immediately read who it was from and was surprised that Blade had made a trip just to deliver a little note when he could have easily texted it to her. She set the blade back down and walked out of her room to talk to Kyrian.

"Hey brother." Ani said as she walked into his and Amanda's room. He was sitting their bed while Amanda was in the shower messaging Tate.

"What do you want?" He finally looks up from his phone to see if Ani was ok to see she was wearing. "What the fuck are you wearing and who are you going out with today?!" He was almost yelling at her and yet she didn't care.

"Ummm Clothes unlike someone I know. And im going out with Nick to get something to eat. Ok?" He looked down quickly to see if he was covered (which he was) and then back up at her.

"Smartass. Go and be good."

"OH and B.T.W. I am going to see blade tonight so I won't be here after sundown."

"Alright see you when you get back." She could tell he wasn't listening to her at that point and she ran out before he caught what she had said.

"Ready?" Nick asked her as she climbed in the Jag XK-R.

"Yep." Ani said with a big smile. As they pulled out of the drive way Ani's cell rang. "Ello Brother."

"What did you say before you left?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ani there is a blade on the ceil of your window. Someone was here!" His voice was filled with worry.

"Blade dropped a note for me and I told you I was going to hang out with him tonight."

"Oh that would explain why it was a blade."

"Wow brother. I got to go see you tomorrow." She ended the call before he could ask any more questions.

"So what are you and Blade going to do tonight?" Nick asked very curios.

"Hang out and catch up. The knight and I haven't done that in eons."

"Ok. Ani promise me that is all you will do with him please." _Now he was worried great,_ Ani thought.

"I promise, Nick, that is all we are going to do." Ani smiles a shy smile.


End file.
